Update:Many Tweaks And Future Plans
The original post can be found here. *Prayer leech perk's calculation is (damage * 0.1) * (1.8 ^ perkLevel) from 2.0 ^ perkLevel, still 1/3 against non-targs *Veng perk has been nerfed so its 30000ms - (1000 * 2 ^ (level + 1.5)) level + 2 (to calculate level do your perklevel - 1, i.e. level 3 perk counts as 2) *Vengeance also gives you a more informative message (x milliseconds left till next one) *You can't webs with a bow or staff *Custom sets will give you 500 bolts etc *Party hats & santa hats have been removed from the donator store *Dragon Spear has been revamped a little *Steadfast boots str has been lowered from 10 to 8 *Comp cape and max cape offensive stats slightly reduced *Melee combat has been changed so its been scaled down (less erratic hits - better for pure pking) *A bunch of small interface/message changes which make things look nice but you don't really care about here In other news: *Next few days I will be running the server in debug mode and monitoring it - this is to sandbox combat with the whole server. Have any concerns? Come to me when I'm online and I'll actually fix any problems on the spot (after about 5pm EST tomorrow if you're wondering) *We're going to be starting a marketing campaign (supposedly, I'm not in charge of it) beginning of next month. This marketing campaign shouldn't just get us to like 300 players (normally when we start marketing we go from peak 220 to like peak 300), but instead push us over 500 players (if things go according to plan). *Talk to Mike if you want to participate in a combat-rework beta (not EOC, just reworking combat to be smoother, he'll be working with Athroes). I'm not sure how or when he will accept applicants or if he will, but just pm him with your interests if you think you know a lot about combat. I know a lot of you are going to comment below, so also just post what you think about a few things when you post: 1. Elite void I want to make it (it'll cost "minigame points", yeah, you know that thing that I introduced a month ago? It still exists. So does that buggy minigame that I'm finally debugging). However I find it really hard to balance elite void into the game without creating another inbalance which then I'll have to tweak the life out of to fix just slightly. Void itself is powerful (especially range void), I feel like for elite void to be worth anything it'll have to be good but significantly better than normal void. Q: Should I nerf void to introduce this properly, or should I make it so, so very rare that even it being OP doesn't effect the game much (like penguin staff) 2. Custom Weapons Personally I feel like gmaul(i) was a really bad item from the start and I've regretted creating it since. LAGS fits in because normal AGS is weak and LAGS only needed to be so much stronger. Cursed mace has had its ups and downs but its really hard to promote without being OP. Cursed stat has a good risk/reward, same with sacred clay. Custom items aren't just items that don't exist in RS, also items that have unreal stats count (i.e. dragonslayer gloves) Q: What custom weapons/items do you feel are imbalanced in the game. 3. Events for zones Every 10 hours we have a fight pits event. Sure it can be fun, but we can really expand this to other areas. Such as "ospk (NEVER USED!!!) event" or "::13s" event etc. In this area for like 30minutes you get 5x pkp or 2x elo or something. It will flood certain areas for a while and make it really fun. Q: How often do you think these auto events should be?